Inheritance Problems
by ice flow
Summary: The board members of Atobe's company demands he produce an heir in order to keep his position as heir. So what does he do? AtoJi


**Title**: Inheritance Problems  
**Author**: ice  
**Genre**: General, Romance/Humor  
**Rating**: PG-13  
**Pairings**: AtoJi  
**Summary**: The board members of Atobe's company demands he produce an heir in order to keep his position as heir. So what does he do?

* * *

**Disclaimer**: ...if only life was so simple. I can only dream about creating Atobe and Jirou and Hyoutei and PoT in general. I'd be one rich girl if I could. I'd also see if I could go meet Kazuki-sama. ^_^ I only own the plot and the little details.

Therefore, obviously, I don't own the kid. Mel does. I can only land claim to the explanation...but I might've just been the first to voice it, hahaha...but thanks for creating Keisuke for us to even HAVE an explanation~ =P

* * *

_**Three years prior...Atobe Keigo (Age 21)...**_

_Atobe raised an inquiring eyebrow when his father slumped down into the seat in front of his desk._

_His father sighed. "Keigo. When will you get married." He said tiredly._

_Atobe returned to his work. "You know I have no intention of marrying."_

_"Yes, yes, but I thought it was just a phase you'd grow out of. The board members are getting antsy at the lack of an heir." His father waved it off._

_"You mean my dear Uncle is once again attempting to usurp us." Atobe deadpanned._

_"Well, there is that..."_

_"Regardless, we both hold the final decision of the company. He cannot take over, even if the majority of the board agrees with him." Atobe continued writing._

_His father sighed. "In any case, please consider it."_

_"You know Ore-sama is in a relationship."_

_"So? Go get a surrogate mother, knock her up, and we're set."_

_Atobe stared at his father's blunt way of putting it. He must be getting quite frustrated with his Uncle's schemes if he was speaking like that._

_"...I...see." Atobe paused. "Then all we need is for me to produce an heir."_

_"Yes."_

_"....I'll think about it." _

* * *

"Keigo!" Atobe watched as his father stormed into the room. "I may have let you decide for yourself what kind of lifestyle you wanted to lead, but this is getting ridiculous! You WILL either find a surrogate mother to produce an heir with or I am arranging a marriage for you!"

Atobe frowned. "What happened."

"Your dear Uncle has received the signatures of everyone on the board on a contract agreeing to turn over the company to his son should you still not have an heir on the way within six months." His father sneered.

"He can't do that."

His father sighed in frustration. "Unfortunately, he found a loophole in the constitution great-great-grandfather set up."

Atobe scowled. "Where?" He demanded. "I read the entire contract clearly when you first handed it to me. There were no possible loopholes."

"There were no loopholes in the revised one you received, but there were loop holes in the original kept in the vault."

"...._what?_!" Atobe stood up and slammed his hands on his desk in disbelief. "And no one thought to read that?!"

His father scowled. "Great-great-grandfather wrote it in the classical Japanese of his time era. Since then, it has been translated into modern Japanese in the past several generations."

Atobe paced. This was just great. He didn't want to involved _them_, but now it seemed as if he had no other choice. He sure as hell wasn't going to knock up some random woman just for the specific reason of the company. He ran his hand through his hair in frustration. Jirou was right. There _was _no peace in the world he lived in.

He walked quickly to grab his coat and moved to leave. His father called to him. "Where are you going?"

"Out.." He paused. "And do not set up an arrangement. I'll have it settled." He added almost as an afterthought.

* * *

-----------------

* * *

He stormed out of his limousine and through the halls of his mansion to the pool. He needed to cool off from his frustration. He removed all important items and threw it aside as he walked right up to the diving board before diving in an elegant arch into the pool. A few servants had followed him with dry towels and a change of clothing. They were used to his moods. He had scared them half to death the first time he had done it, but they had quickly adapted to that initial action. Besides...

"Keigo?" A voice called him back from his thoughts. "What's wrong? Are you alright?"

He looked to the side to see a petite blond man crouching near the edge of the pool. A small, blond-haired child clung to the man's shirt hem with one hand, a finger of the other hand in mouth. Atobe sighed as he swam closer to the two.

"He found a loophole in the company contract."

"...I see."

"The board agreed to have me removed form the line of succession and transfer it over to his son if I do not present them with either a blood-heir or a pregnant woman within the next six months."

"What!" The blond stared at him in disbelief.

Atobe sighed. "I didn't want to involve you two, but you were right."

The blond snorted. "Your son would have been involved sooner or later. You know that. You've even been hiring all those extra tutors for him."

Atobe gave him a look. "Didn't mean I wanted it to happen." He turned to the child and ruffled the child's hair. "How are your studies, Keisuke?"

The boy smiled happily. "Good!"

"That's great." Atobe got out of the pool and accepted a towel from a maid. "Thank you." He stood up. "I need to change out of these clothes. We'll talk then. Keisuke," he addressed his son. "Make sure you be good for your piano teacher."

"Hai~!" The boy giggled. Atobe shook his head. That boy was too much like his mother.

When he walked out of his bathroom, still drying his hair, into the master bedroom, he found the blond man lying on the bed with a book. Noticing Atobe's appearance, the blond bookmarked the page and placed it aside. "Mmm...so what do you want to do then?" The blond lazily said as Atobe sat on the bed next to him and stroked his hair.

"I'll have to read over the original constitution first. After....what do you say to attending a meeting? Think Keisuke will be up to it?"

The blond laughed. "Will he. He's been extremely curious about what kind of place Papa works at." He snickered.

Atobe uncharacteristically rolled his eyes. "Well, he's getting his chance, alright." Then he muttered, "Let's just hope he won't be so put off by my relatives that he won't ever want to return."

The blond smiled at him. "Amazing how Keisuke came about, ne. We'd be in big trouble right now if not for him." He smiled fondly in reminiscence.

Atobe remembered the day he'd found out about the boy. It had been a huge shock to them all.

* * *

* * *

"What's wrong with him?!" Atobe demanded from his family doctor. His lover was laying in bed, tired from the reappearance of his dinner from last night. He was sick of not knowing what was wrong with him and had finally forced the boy to stay in bed and called up his family doctor. He liked the man; the man was efficient, quick, and knew when to keep his mouth shut. Which turned out to be a good thing with the next news he heard.

"WHAT?! How can a _male _be pregnant?!"

The doctor gave him a look. "How else." Then he turned back to his notes. "In any case, I'll have to give him a thorough examination at my office. Unless you've built a series of x-ray machines since the last time I was here." He looked at Atobe, almost expectantly.

Atobe scowled. "No, Ore-sama did not."

"Good. Now, he should be fine for now until tomorrow morning. If you have time right now, we can get the tests done now and we'll have a complete diagnosis by late this afternoon."

"Fine." Atobe turned to the blond. "Jirou?"

"I'm fine." The blond responded, confused.

They found out later after various tests that Jirou had been born with two sets of reproductive organs. The dominant and working set had been the male part, until as of several months ago. Apparently, while the female set had not been developed and had stayed inactive throughout most of his life, partaking in a relatively large amount of strenuous activity--in other words, sex--had caused them to be begin developing, especially since he was the receiving party.

They were told the blond would stay male and not continue to develop into a female, but it did not change the fact that he now had impossible, but working female reproductive organs. That had thrown them for a complete loop. They were still in school, afterall. Granted, they were about to graduate from high school, but still, they certainly hadn't planned for a child any time soon...if ever.

The doctor told them they could abort the fetus, but the carrier would have a very low survival rate. The organs were relatively new, and would be quite delicate. It was likely that if they wanted to terminate the pregnancy, they would have to remove the entire female system altogether.

"I'll leave you two to decide what you will do, then. Call me if you have any questions." The doctor put a hand on Atobe's shoulder and squeezed as if to comfort the teen before leaving.

The two sat in silence in the limousine taking them back to Atobe's mansion. Jirou spoke up when they were halfway there.

"...Atobe...you can drop me off here. I'll clear out my things by tomorrow night, or you can have one of the servants collect everything and drop it off at my house." He closed his eyes as he waited for the vehicle to stop.

"What?" Atobe looked at the blond incredulously.

"I'm sure you don't need a child holding you back at this point in your life." Jirou refused to look at Atobe. "It's just starting, afterall. Don't worry, I'll be fine." He finished, just as the limo came to a stop. He reached for the door handle, only to be intercepted by a hand catching his own.

"You, are NOT going anywhere." Atobe glared. "This will be my decision just as much as it is yours. Who said I didn't want it? And who said you could move back to your house?"

Jirou turned around in disbelief. "I'm a freak! Why would you want me around? What if the press finds out? Your career will be ruined! We shouldn't even be in a relationship right now!" He shouted as silent tears began to leak out of his eyes. He furiously rubbed his face in an attempt to stop the tears. "I need to go." He tried to leave again.

"NO." Atobe pulled the blond back further into the vehicle and away from the door. "You are not a freak, I want you around for the same reason you're attempting to leave me, I'll deal with the press when that comes along, we'll figure something out, and who says we shouldn't be in a relationship!" He demanded.

"I-I..."

Atobe let out a deep breath. "Ore-sama will assume you want to keep the child no matter what, correct?"

Jirou gave a shaky nod.

"Then Ore-sama will welcome the addition to our family."

Jirou gaped. "B-but..."

"No. We are not aborting, you are not leaving, and we'll figure out a solution for everything as it comes."

"I..." Jirou drifted off into silence. "...okay..."

"Good." Atobe then reopened the soundproof window separating them and the driver. "Take us back to the mansion." He ordered before turning his attention back to the blond.

Eventually, they decided that Jirou would continue living with Atobe at the mansion as they were and have the child raised there. Jirou had moved in a year prior, much to his own parents' disbelief, and had become the second master in the residence. It helped that all the servants were aware of Atobe and Jirou's relationship and approved. Atobe had always made sure his employees were highly qualified and open-minded before he hired them.

Atobe's own parents did not pose a problem seeing as how he did not live with them, despite working for his father on a fairly regular basis. It was also decided that while Atobe would complete university as planned, Jirou would only be taking half the courses and spend a longer time to fulfill his requirements. It would not be too suspicious. Jirou slept through most of his classes in high school afterall. He'd have more time to "sleep" with this type of schedule.

They also agreed not to tell either of their parents about the child unless it was necessary. It wasn't as if they couldn't take care of themselves. Also, they decided that the child would take Jirou's last name at school--it was less conspicuous, unless one of Jirou's family found him and alerted them to the presence of another Akutagawa they didn't know of--unless they were discovered, in which case, the child would have been brought into full public view under the pretense of being Atobe's child, and would therefore take Atobe's name then. It was a reasonable arrangement. If anyone questioned the change in last names, they could just pass it off as Jirou being Atobe's life partner and then not wanting the child to be hounded by the press and whatnot.

No one need know that Jirou was the actual mother aside from the doctor and the servants.

* * *

* * *

"Did you do what I told you to do?.....Good, good......yes, now get over here. We'll finally be taking back what belongs to us." The voice laughed. The glee on his face fell as the phone clicked shut. "Senile old man passed me up...I'll show you to pass me up for the younger brother." He muttered murderously. He smirked.

"Sir? The meeting is about to start." The secretary called him.

"Ah, yes. Thank you." He wiped the smirk off his face and put on a neutral, sympathetic expression. He was finally getting his birthright!

He entered the meeting room and sat down amongst the murmuring of the rest of the board, who were questioning whether or not it was such a good idea to take the current heir out of his position. He had done a very wonderful job so far, afterall. Was it really worth replacing him if he just refused to have an heir as of now?

It was the last day of the six month grace period. After today, Atobe Keigo and his father would no longer be in control of the company. He inwardly celebrated. Whether the board regretted their decision to sign the contract to replace his brother and son or not did not matter anymore. They had signed it, and that, was that.

His son came in, face neutral, but gleeful eyes giving him away. He'd have to fix that, he mused. It was ten minutes before the meeting was to start. The only people who were missing from the room now were the ones being replaced.

They waited.

...and waited.

Three minutes before the designated time, his brother walked in, immediately apologizing to the entire room. "....I ran into a child wandering around earlier. He seemed a little lost and couldn't find his parents, but I couldn't just leave him alone outside..."

He scowled. Who cared about why he was late. Now where was the heir...

"...my son said he'll be here just as soon as he's done..."

Done? Done with what? It wasn't as if he could do anything about it now. He'd made sure that the Atobe heir had not slept with any women in the past few months, having someone watch carefully. The man didn't even attempt to touch any women, surprisingly, making his job much easier.

He looked at the clock again. Two minutes past the designated time. Then his eye caught on the blond spot bending over the table. He frowned. The child was on his brother's lap and playing with the pens and papers in front of him. His brother really should have just left the child outside, but he knew his brother was too sympathetic with those in need.

Suddenly, the door slammed open.

Heads all turned to look at the entryway as the soon-to-be-replaced heir stood there with a frustrated look on his face and entered the room. "I apolo-"

"Mama!" A blond blur shot past the heir speaking. Problem solved with the child at least.

"Keisuke! There you are!" Wait. That wasn't a female voice. He looked over to see a young man holding the child. What the hell?

Atobe heir cleared his throat. "As I was saying," he gave the child an exasperated look. "I apologize for being late, but it seems I should have just headed here instead."

He snorted. "Of course you should have. You're being replaced and still acting like you have complete control."

Atobe raised an eyebrow. "Aan? Who said Ore-sama didn't?" He turned around, bending down to pick the blond child up, before turning back to face them. "This, is Ore-sama's son, Keisuke."

Shocked gasps of disbelief erupted in the room.

"That's impossible! The child's too old!" He burst out in anger. How dare he try to usurp him!

Atobe raised an eyebrow. "How is Keisuke too old?" He drawled.

"Keigo, how do you have a child that...." Atobe's father gestured at the child.

"Keisuke is five years old, Father."

"Precisely! Five years old? You would have been only eighteen or nineteen at that time. I thought you said..."

Atobe interrupted him. "It doesn't matter what Ore-sama said. Keisuke is biologically my child." He walked over to the table and set down his case and opened it with one hand, taking out a stack of papers. "Those are the legal documentations and tests proving it."

When a copy of the paper arrived in front of him, he glared at it. Impossible. There was no mention of any relationship with any female from all the research he'd done. He scanned over the paper. "Why is the mother's name not on this?" He demanded. He wanted to track her down and make her pay.

Atobe raised an eyebrow at him. "Why would Ore-sama want to tell you who the mother is? You all know Ore-sama has a lover." He said disdainfully.

He looked at the blond standing slightly behind the man. "I assume you're the lover, then?" He growled angrily.

The blond raised an eyebrow. "Yes, I am. You know, you should really stop with that attitude. You're just making it seem like you're purposely trying to overthrow Keigo and his father." He remarked with a knowing look.

He flinched. What the hell is with that blond?

The head of the board stood up. "Well, since we have the proof that Atobe-sama does indeed have an heir, I believe this contract is void." He held up the signed papers.

"Thank you." Atobe reached for the papers, only for the papers to be snatched away.

He held them up. "Never! It's a lie! There's no way that child is yours!" He shouted.

Atobe frowned, before holding up his arm and snapping his fingers. A group of men suddenly appeared and arrested him. "Escort the man out please. You know what to do."

"Hai, Atobe-sama." They said in unison before dragging him away. The man's son got up and quickly exited the room, not wanting to suffer Atobe's potential wrath.

"STOP! Unhand me! You cheating-" He was cut short as something suddenly slammed into his head, knocking him unconscious. The projectile rolled off, revealing a tennis ball.

Heads turned to the origin of the object.

"What? He was getting annoying." The child huffed, turning away from the crowd. Giggles and chuckles slowly filled the room.

"In any case," The head of the board picked up the papers the other man dropped earlier as he was being dragged out. "I believe these are yours." He handed them to Atobe.

"Thank you."

"Meeting adjourned."

Atobe handed Keisuke off to Jirou before moving towards his father. "Father."

His father shook his head at him. "That child was yours? I thought he was just lost."

"He wandered off earlier when we left him in my office for a bit." He said dryly.

"But still, a _five _year old child? You seemed so enamored with whichever boy you were seeing at the time, I didn't think you would have slept with a woman."

"I didn't. And I've only been with Jirou."

"What?"

"We'll explain later when you come over." Atobe told his father as he watched various board members cooing over how adorable his son was while said child scrunched up his face adorably and tried to hide by pressing himself against his mother. He chuckled at the scene. Jirou was indulgently smiling at the people, answering various questions with a smile as his son tried to hide.

After watching for several minutes, Atobe decided to save them. "Alright, I do need my lover and child back. Stop molesting them." He almost burst out laughing at some of the looks on their faces.

"Keigo," Jirou scolded. "They weren't molesting me and Keisuke." He grinned mischievously. "It was merely harassment."

They looked between the two before deciding it would be best for them to leave. "It was nice to meet you, Akutagawa-kun!" They called.

Jirou nodded and waved. "Bye!"

Atobe then led Jirou over to his father. "Father, this is my lover, Jirou."

Jirou bowed in respect. "Please take care of me."

"And I believe you already know Keisuke."

"Hi, Grandpa!"

Atobe Senior looked at the two blond heads and sighed. "I should have known that child was related to you. He looks like you did when you were that age. Only with blond hair."

"He does, doesn't he?" Jirou beamed.

Atobe coughed. "Let's move this back home. We still owe Father an explanation."

* * *

Please leave a comment or review!


End file.
